Sapphire Love
by bettyvcullen
Summary: Alice's search for her human story takes her to San Francisco and some unusual people for being humans. Will she find true love in the process? Set during "New Moon" Warning: Alice/Prue femslash,don't like it don't read it! rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer**: **I do not own**** Twilight or Charmed or any of the characters of said show and book. I'm only borrowing them for a little while. Also I do not make any money out of this, I'm barely doing it for entertainment purposes only**

**A/N: Thanks to my great beta tmjack!! I would be a wreck without you! Now let's get on with the story, and remember that reviews are always highly appreaciated!**

Prologue

-San Francisco-

"Good morning!" Phoebe descended the stairs with a smile on her face and a bounce in her walk, her short brown hair bouncing on her shoulders while making her way to the kitchen to greet her oldest sister.

Prue as usual being the first one up, was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a hot cup of coffee while reading the paper; Piper had left for NY the day before to attend a conference regarding opening her own restaurant leaving Prue and Phoebe on their own, only after making them promise not to kill each other in her absence.

"And why are you so chipper today?"

"No reason. No reason at all" Phoebe replied with an uncontrollable grin on her face that gave her away despite her protests and making her sister even more curious. Prue lifted a perfect eyebrow at her sister behind her coffee mug and stared at Phoebe.

"What?" Prue didn't buy her innocent face and instead sent her sister a narrowed gaze.

"Ok fine! Just stop it already. I have a date with Joshua today. Do you remember him? The cute guy with dreamy blue eyes, golden hair and a body to die for. He finally asked me out yesterday and I said yes, we're going to 'Quake' after class"

During her entire explanation, Phoebe had bounced on her feet and kept a far away look. All this along with her grin made Prue smile happily at her sister and then sigh in defeat.

"Well, at least one of us has a love life"

"What do you mean? What about Andy? He's pretty cute and he likes you a lot too"

"I know, it's just that I don't feel the 'spark' anymore. Every time I see him now I feel as if I was with my brother" Prue said shivering, she had stopped feeling anything towards Andy other than sisterly love with no warning whatsoever… it was weird. Suddenly one day he went over to her house to invite her to a concert and it was then than she realized that the feelings she once had for him where nowhere inside of her anymore; no sweaty palms, no butterflies, nothing! Just the image of a loving "brother".

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. But don't worry, there are tons of guys out there dying to meet a girl like you" Phoebe said with a goofy smile.

Prue laughed at her sister's antics, despite their common fights Phoebe was always looking after her and cheering her up when she was feeling sad or upset. Just then Phoebe got close to her and gathered her in a loving hug but, as soon as she touched Prue, she stiffened and gasped.

_A small pixie-like girl no older than 18, with short black hair sticking up from every side and golden eyes, was standing besides Prue holding a sapphire ring between her fingers and then turned to look at Prue with a huge smile on her face._

"Phoebs? Phoebe what is it?" Prue finally managed to disentangle herself from Phoebe's hold and was now looking worriedly at her sister who, instead of looking worried as usual, was looking perplexed.

"I have absolutely no idea. It wasn't the usual premonition of impending doom, I really don't know what to make of it"

"Well, what was it? What did you see?" Prue was looking at her sister confused, but she waited patiently for the youngest Halliwell to elaborate.

"I saw a girl… a short girl with black hair, golden eyes, thin and unbelievably beautiful standing next to you holding a ring in her hands and smiling at you, but that was it, no demon, no nothing! It's very frustrating. It was at Buckland's though, so keep your eyes open in case anything happens"

Prue nodded and then turned to look at her watch, she started gathering her stuff to head out for work while still talking to her sister, they would have to figure this out later if she wanted to make it to work on time.

"Yeah, thank you Phoebs. Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, a friend is picking me up. Call me if anything happens ok?"

"Hey, that's my line!" Prue pouted, but son it turned into a smile, she grabbed her coat and made her way to the door while calling out to her sister "See you later, good luck today!"

"That was the last thing Phoebe heard before a honk from outside that let her know her ride was here and took her out of her thoughts about the weird premonition she had, she took her backpack and left the house eager to see how the day would turn out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I do not own Twilight or Charmed or any of the characters of said show and book. I'm only borrowing them for a little while. Also I do not make any money out of this, I'm barely doing it for entertainment purposes only…as I said before.

**A/N: **I wanna thank you guys for taking the time to read this, I even got a couple of "favorites" and I was pleasantly surprised, also I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, but I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I also want to thank my very dear friend Febo for revising this story, I love you sweetie! Ok, so now that this is out of the way let's get on with the story! And remember that reviews help my muse and that means me updating faster, so please click on the little button on the lower corner :D

* * *

When Prue made it to work and entered her office she immediately wished she had stayed at home; piles of paperwork decorated her wooden desk and, since an exhibit was close, she also had her entire office filled with paintings, sculptures, vases, old artifacts and jewelry.

"This is going to be a VERY long day" she muttered under her breath

A few hours later after completing the inventory, Prue stood up and made her way to the door in order to go ask her secretary for a few files she needed when a knock on her door made her stop in her tracks.

"Come in"

Ronnie, her secretary, entered the room with a bunch of files in her hands and handed them over to a surprised Prue.

"I thought you might need these" the flirting smirk on Ronnie's face did not got lost on Prue, making the brunette blush a bit and laugh shyly. Ronnie was a beautiful woman; she had brown wavy hair that fell a bit lower than her shoulders, green expressive eyes, light skin, a slim body and legs that went on for days. She had been attracted to Prue for a while now, unfortunately for her, Prue noticed… but wasn't interested in the least.

While still blushing slightly, the oldest Halliwell muttered a "thank you" under her breath while turning around in order to escape the scrutinizing gaze of her secretary.

"Oh! By the way, there is a girl outside looking for you but she doesn't have an appointment"

"What's her name?" Prue asked while at the same time comparing a few documents in the files that were already opened on her desk.

"Alice Cullen"

"It doesn't ring a bell. Did she tell you what it was about?"

"Yeah, she said she was looking for a specific piece of jewelry, but that she needed to talk to you directly, she also said that it was very important"

Prue turned to look at her cramped up office, she had a lot of work to do and she usually never saw anybody without an appointment, especially when she was THIS busy, but she figured she could use a break from all her paperwork so she decided to let the girl in.

"Alright, send her in" she said to her secretary that was still looking at her as if Prue was some huge prize that she had to get; Prue just pretended not to notice. Ronnie smiled to her and with a nod she left the office. A few moments later another knock was heard and Prue moved as much paperwork as she could to the side, she asked the person on the other side of the door to come in but when the door opened, Prue's jaw almost hit the floor out of shock and amazement.

The girl in front of her was unbelievably beautiful. Her short bronze hair stood up from every angle, she was petit and couldn't be any older than 19 or 20 at the most, she was also really pale and had beautiful golden honey-like eyes; she was dressed elegantly but not over the top, she was wearing ballerina slippers, black dress pants, a gray blouse and a white coat on top along with a chocker on her neck with a crest in the middle truly a sight for sore eyes. But what also made an impact on her is that this girl had to e the one Phoebe told her about this morning, how many utterly gorgeous pixie-like young girls were running around San Francisco? certainly not that many. But despite her sister's warnings to be careful, she didn't want to stay away from the girl, on the contrary, she wanted to get closer to her. The girl didn't look threatening in the least, she looked small and so fragile, and her huge honest smile made her literally weak in the knees…

_Wait a minute, since when do I like girls that way?_ Prue shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head and after what felt like hours she came out of her trance and wearing a smile on her face, she extended her hand to greet the girl.

"Hi, I'm Prue Halliwell, is nice to meet you. Please, take a seat" She was surprised that she could actually finish the sentence without stuttering and considered that an achievement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Halliwell, I'm Alice Cullen, please forgive me for coming here without an appointment, I notice that you have a lot of work to do, but this is pretty important" Alice said with her trademark smile. Prue had not been around this girl for more than five minutes, and already she could tell that she was a perpetually happy person, even when she was being serious.

With a nervous laugh Prue nodded her head and tried to focus on doing her job, which proved to be harder that she anticipated when Alice Cullen was in front of her.

"It's really ok, don't worry about it, I could use the break from my work sometimes" she said with a smile "what I would like to know though, is how can I help you, my secretary mentioned something about a piece of jewelry…?" she tried to makean statement, but it actually came out more like a question. Alice nodded enthusiastically and went to open her purse to take out a drawing of a ring which she handed to Prue while she started her explanation.

"That's right, this is a drawing of a ring that once belonged to my family, I've been looking for it for a while and I heard that maybe you could have it.

Prue studied the drawing carefully and immediately recognized it. Indeed the ring was at Buckland's, in fact if she remembered correctly, she had just seen it a few moments ago while making the inventory for the exhibit. Prue stood up and walked to the far right corner of her office where she had seen the ring, she took the silver ornamented box carefully and placed it on top of her desk while standing at Alice's side who was now standing up as well. Prue opened the box, took out the ring and gave it to Alice.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Prue never thought that Alice's smile could grow any bigger, but apparently she was wrong. While still holding the ring, Alice turned to look at Prue with the biggest smile possible and nodded. At that moment, the oldest of the Halliwell's knew she had never seen anything more beautiful… and probably never would. She was so busy getting lost in golden eyes, that she missed two important things happening; first: this was the very premonition that Phoebe had had that morning, and second: out of nowhere a portal was opening right behind them, allowing two hideous-looking demons to enter the office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Charmed or any of the characters of said show and book. I'm only borrowing them for a little while. Also I do not make any money out of this, I'm barely doing it for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I want to thank all the people who read this story and added it to their alerts/favorites, as well as the people that commented on it, you have no idea how happy you make me! Also, once again I want to thank my dearest friend Febo for revising this and giving me feedback as well as for creating the main villain in this story, I really don't know what I'd do without you hun! Anyway, I want to tell you all that there is a surprise around the corner regarding this story courtesy of Febo that I'm sure you'll enjoy as much as I do. And lastly, as was pointed to me by him, just to let you know the beryl is the opposite of sapphires, so that is the reason for the weapon used against these two girls to be a beryl. That out of the way, enjoy!! And remember to press that green button that says "review" at the bottom of the page. I probably won't be updating until January again, so consider this a Christmas present… Happy holidays everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw something move and turned around just in time to push Prue out of harm's way sending the oldest Halliwell flying across the room onto a wall leaving her momentarily stunned. As soon as Prue came out of the shock the strength of the little pixie caused her, she stood up and looked at what had come inside her office; a bunch of ugly looking demons were forming a circle around them, three of them had pale blue scaly skin with black eyes, they were tall, buff and with pointy ears, the other two were black with what looked to be frogs feet, buff and a slight fire surrounding them, other than that they looked human enough, but nonetheless scary. The demons were surrounding Alice and her but none of them were fighting which Prue found odd, in fact they weren't moving at all! it was as if they were waiting for something, she turned to look at Alice and she saw her looking confused, angry and even a bit scared, Prue could understand those feelings, it wasn't hard to considering she once felt like that herself, to be honest she was feeling a bit confused right now, why weren't the demons attacking? It didn't matter either way, she couldn't let the little pixie get hurt, though by what had just happened she didn't think it would be very necessary to protect her but she would still try, she just got closer to Alice that was on a crouch and stepped a bit in front of her… if they wanted to harm her they would have to go through her first.

A few moments later that felt like ages she finally understood the reason for the lack of attacks, a sophisticated looking woman… more likely their queen, was walking inside her office through the portal carrying something resembling a pendant diamond shaped that was dangling in her right hand, it was a white stone that was sharp at the tip, but it didn't look like she was moving it, it was as if the stone was moving by itself! the woman carried herself with grace that screamed "royalty" the only one that could possibly compete with her grace-wise would be Alice, and right now said pixie was looking ready to pounce the queen. She didn't understand why Alice hadn't passed out of fear yet since she certainly was scared out of her mind, but instead of dwelling on it for long she just stood even more protectively in front of her. The demoness however just looked at Prue with an intense gaze, after that she just pretended the witch didn't even exist and started looking rather bored, except for a look of greed on her eyes that were now looking straight at the pixie's hands that somehow were still holding the ring. She walked closer to them both and the demons surrounding the girls moved to the side to let her through, when she spoke, the queen's voice sounded more like a hiss than anything else but with such an intensity that would make almost anyone do anything she said and then bow at her feet… almost anyone that is.

"The ring, give it to me" The look on the queen's eyes were still calm, but the greed in them seemed to have increased. The sound that came from Alice's chest at that moment surprised Prue though, enough for her to forget about everything surrounding her… for about a second or two. What the hell was happening here?! Not only Alice was far too strong for her size, but now she also growls?! She must be dreaming, or having a nightmare… maybe even both.

"No" Alice answered the demoness, immediately placing the ring on her finger in order not to let it fall or accidentally damage it, never taking her eyes off the queen.

"Don't be stupid, human; give me the ring unless you want to get hurt, this is the second time I offer to just let you walk away if you do as I told… I won't offer a third chance" By now the demoness' eyes were filled with fury, making Prue stiff at the look of them, why was this ring that big a deal?

Alice only growled again and the demoness took that as a "no", she snapped her fingers lazily and the whole five demons finally moved to attack, Prue could've handled them easily enough if she could only use her powers, but that involved letting Alice know that she was not a mere human, Alice herself looked to be thinking as well instead of escaping which made Prue look at her oddly… why wasn't she running? The oldest Halliwell, not being one to let anyone get hurt, threw herself at Alice trying to move her out of harm's way as soon as she saw the demons going after the pixie… she might as well have tried to move a marble statue with her bare hands with all the success she had… she'd also be getting quite a few bruises in the morning for trying to move Alice, but before she even had time to think about any of this she started feeling a sharp pain in her body, the pain seemed to be everywhere and it was hard to place, she didn't know what was happening and suddenly she was too weak to keep standing, her legs couldn't support her anymore and she fell on the floor feeling dizzy now as well.

In the meantime Alice was too busy fighting all five demons that were stronger and more dangerous than she gave them credit for at the beginning, the three blue ones were able to throw electric attacks and the black ones could suddenly turn into a mass of fire giving Alice a hell of a difficult time trying to avoid being incinerated. The easiest way for her to get rid of them was to place herself between the fire demons and the electric ones allowing the blue demons to throw an energy blast towards her, using her speed, she moved easily to the side and the fire demons were history giving her more space to fight with the rest. When she was able to turn to look at Prue, she found her on the floor about to pass out and moaning in pain, though her moans were getting weaker and weaker by the second just as her heart rate. She didn't know what had happened, she was certain none of the demons had been able to struck her, she had been fighting with the five of them, nevertheless she was still weak and in pain, she turned to the queen that looked to be struggling against something and she noticed that her pendant was no longer white but a deep crimson, suddenly everything fell into place, the stone was absorbing Prue's blood! The seconds that Alice took to think about this, gave the two lasting demons enough time to attack her, one of them threw a fire ball at her that she dodged quickly, but the fireball went straight to a passed out Prue who was now awake and crying in agony.

Alice that had stopped pretending to be a normal human being the moment Prue was out of the way, was now enraged. She couldn't allow anyone to take that ring, and even if she could, she most DEFINITELY could NOT let anyone get hurt because of her, and that had already happened. The woman that had so bravely tried to protect her was already injured, and by the smell of it, bleeding profusely as well, Alice however was far too mad to be worried about her thirst, which was a good thing since the smell of Prue's blood was almost as strong as Bella's. The two demons suddenly stopped, they looked like they were debating whether to run or keep fighting and end up dead, but in the minute that it took them to think about this, Alice, using her speed, ran behind one of them jumping on its back and broke its neck, the next one soon followed by the same tactic. When she let the body of the demon fall, she turned to look at the queen that was looking at her with wide eyes, it also seemed that the stone had stopped feeding on Prue for the time being.

"What are you? How could you kill five of my demons in just a few moments without getting hurt at all? It's just not possible" Even the anger that she had felt when Alice denied her of the ring had subsided as soon as she saw the amount of damage she caused leaving only amazement and fear, but she soon recovered and grinned wickedly at Alice that was just standing there looking calm but she wasn't breathing. As soon as the pixie had finished with the demons the smell of Prue's blood became far more noticeable, and while she wanted to go there and try to help her she couldn't, she had to take care of the woman in front of her, she couldn't just let her go! But it was a very hard decision to make, Prue was suffering, her weakening heart beat made that pretty clear, she had to help her soon, but how?!

"It doesn't matter, even if you could survive them you cannot survive this" She placed her right hand in front of her while the stone now directed itself at Alice, after a few moments nothing happened and the grin on the queen's face had disappeared completely.

"Why isn't it working? Why are you still standing there?! Your blood should be feeding my beryl and yet it's still white and you are still standing up!"

"It's hard to draw blood from someone that doesn't have any blood in them, don't you think?"

"No blood? That's impossible, every creature has blood in them!"

"Even if that was true my blood would be dead, you can't feed your beryl with dead blood so I suggest you stop wasting time and energy because you won't get anything from me" While the pixie's voice was calm inside she was panicking, she had to help Prue fast, she had already stopped moaning and had already passed out again and if she didn't get her to a hospital quick… no she couldn't think that, she would help her no matter what she had to do.

The queen's angered face suddenly turned to a grimace, the beryl pointed itself towards Prue again, immediately the stone started shining and while not brightly it was intense, suddenly Prue's moans returned, she was suffering, the beryl was feeding off her and soon there would be no blood left on her body.

"NO!!" Alice ran as fast as she could towards the queen in order to stop her from taking Prue's life, but as soon as she came close to the demoness, a blood shield appeared in front of her preventing her from reaching the queen, if she wasn't had as a rock she would've even lost her footing, and what was even worse was that the shield was using Prue's own blood to project itself, the smell made that pretty clear…though it seemed off, it was like Prue's blood was mixed with other people's, only one person's blood couldn't create that strong of a shield, but either way she couldn't risk getting close to it again, it would take far too much blood out of Prue way quicker.

A second later, Alice was running towards Prue and laying herself on top of her bleeding body immediately blocking the Beryl's feeding; it was a good thing that she was used to human's blood, specially after being around Bella, otherwise resisting Prue's blood would be nearly impossible since her smell was utterly appealing, though she was still holding her unnecessary breath. Prue's agony-filled cries thankfully stopped and as soon as she made sure that Prue wasn't hurting anymore she turned to look at the queen with a feral look in her eyes and producing a menacing growl, the demoness weirdly enough looked as if she had just received a punch in the gut, Alice didn't know why nor did she tried to figure it out at the moment, she just stayed on her spot now picking the oldest Halliwell up as fast as she could and sprinted into a run out of Prue's office and Buckland, if anyone saw her they would only saw something blurry and feel a slight breeze going by them, she didn't need to worry about that, and she would deal with that disgusting demoness later.

"Don't worry" she whispered into Prue's ear "you'll be fine, that I promise you"

Alice was feeling really frustrated, she had to take Prue to a hospital, it was going to be hell to explain how the oldest woman was lacking this huge amount of blood with Alice not having a scratch on her.

"Damn it! How am I going to explain this?!"

At that moment a vision started to come to her, but it didn't make her stop running towards the hospital, if she didn't make it there fast Prue would most definitely die due blood loss

_A girl younger than Prue was standing at the side of a hospital bed looking worriedly at her, then turned with a quizzical look at Alice "What happened to my sister? How did this happen? And who are you?" A moan made the girl's eyes leave Alice's and turn to her sister. "Phoebe it's ok. She saved me"_

Phoebe. Well at least that was something. She needed to call her… and Carlile, but first thing's first, get Prue to a hospital and then she could figure the rest of the mess out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Charmed or any of the characters of said show and book. I'm only borrowing them for a little while and Leda is Febo's so the only thing I own is the story line. Also I do not make any money out of this, I'm barely doing it for entertainment purposes only… you know the deal

**A/N:** First I SO want to apologize for the delay on the update, my life has been hectic for several months and I hadn't had the time, also my dear Febo has been hectic with work so it's been hard for him to revise this. I promise I will keep on with the story though, and to make up for it here are two chapters and the next one is in process of being written, so hopefully it will be up soon.

Next I want to thank all of you who have added my story to their favorites and/or have written a review, you guys are amazing! Now with that out of the way, please enjoy and press that green button at the bottom of the page that says "review", you know I love them!

Finally after what felt like years she made it to the hospital and made a dash at human pace to the ER while also trying to look as if she was having a hell of a hard time carrying a woman taller than her.

"I need help here!" was the only thing Alice could say, a few seconds later a nurse made his way to Alice and took Prue from her carrying her as fast as he could to a gurney and pushing it towards a section of the hospital that Alice couldn't enter. The bronze haired pixie went over to the main desk and quickly asked for a phone book, she looked for "Halliwell" and since it was the only entry under that name she assumed it was a good chance to be able to find Phoebe there, she took out her cell-phone and dialed the number, after a few rings the girl she assumed was Phoebe answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak with Phoebe Halliwell please? It's really important"

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell, who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Alice Cullen. I'm calling because your sister had an accident, she's at the hospital right now in the ER" Alice tried sounding calm, but even for her that was an impossible task at the moment, she didn't really know why but she was really worried at what could happen to Prue.

"Oh my God, I'll be right there, thank you for calling me" and with that the call got disconnected. As soon as she hung up though, Alice was already calling Carlisle, she needed to get him here and she needed him here now.

The phone was answered as usual on the first ring and as soon as she could speak she was explaining the whole ordeal to her father.

"Ok Alice try to calm down, I'll be there as soon as I can. If anything happens in the meantime call me ok?"

"Yes Carlisle, thank you. You really have no idea how much I appreciate this" _And to be honest, I really have no idea myself why I appreciate it this much either._

"It's no problem Alice, I'm on my way"

And as soon as he finished saying that, he hung up. At the same time, a doctor started calling for Prue Halliwell's family, and since Phoebe hadn't arrived yet Alice made her way to him. He was around his 50's by the looks of it, he had black hair, brown eyes and a bit buff as well, other than that he was average looking.

"I'm here with Ms. Halliwell" Alice said with the most calm she could muster, being a vampire in this type of cases helped a lot, she was good at hiding what she was really feeling. "I'm Prue's friend but I already called her sister and she's on her way"

"Good. My name is Dr. Ashworth, pleasure to meet you" He said while extending his hand for Alice to take which she did and removed it as fast as she could without being rude, the Dr. however, didn't mention anything about her body temperature which she was thankful about. "Can you tell me what happened? While the wound was not fatal she lost a huge amount of blood"

"I wish I could tell you, I really do, but unfortunately when I got to Prue's office she was already like that, I didn't think to ask questions, I just cared to bring her here as soon as I possibly could. Is she going to be ok?" The doctor at that point was so dazzled by Alice's voice that he would've believed anything he told her at the moment, so it was no wonder he bought the pixie's story and didn't ask anymore questions.

"We stopped the bleeding, she needed stitches as well as a blood transfer but in a few minutes she'll be moved to a room and you can go in to see her if you want" Alice was grateful that he gave her all that information since it was usually only reserved for family members, but she suspected it was because of the same reason he bought her story about what happened to Prue, because really… who could say 'no' to a vampire? With a relieved sigh she asked for Prue's room number, she gave him a smile along with her thanks and went straight to the elevator to the room the oldest Halliwell was going to be moved into, if someone wanted to move her they would have a hell of a difficult time to do so. Usually a few minutes to a vampire felt like milliseconds but this time felt as if they were getting stretched into hours, she didn't had a clue how much time had happened in reality before Prue finally got in her room deeply asleep.

Almost as soon as Prue entered the room Phoebe made it to the hospital looking for her sister, she didn't even want to think about how many traffic laws she broke to get here in such a short amount of time despite getting stuck in traffic. As soon as she knew where her sister had been placed she ran up the stairs not having patience to wait for the elevator and barged in without knocking, her reaction to Alice was almost the same as Prue's but unlike her sister, Phoebe was able to move her eyes from her almost immediately and they went to settle to the side of Prue's bed holding her hand, Alice stayed unmoving at the foot of the bed looking at Prue with concern and looked to be a little confused.

"Hi I'm Phoebe Halliwell, are you Alice?" she said extending her hand for Alice to take, Alice turned to her with a concerned smile on her face and took the extended hand, at that moment Phoebe shivered from the coldness of it and Alice removed it immediately. Phoebe didn't really know why but she got a feeling to stay away from the pixie despite the fact that she looked really innocent and nice, so she stored the feeling to the back of her mind for future reference, right now she had more pressing issues at hand, like what had happened to her sister and how much, if anything, Alice knew about them.

"Alice Cullen, yes. I'm sorry, I tend to run a bit colder than average people" she said looking at Prue again, she found herself to be oddly fascinated by her and she didn't know what to make of it.

"It's fine, can you tell me what happened to my sister?" it came out a lot harsher than she intended to, but she couldn't really help it, she had a nagging feeling about the girl in front of her and despite trying she really didn't trust her.

Alice pretended not to notice the tone Phoebe used, after all it was natural for her to react that way since people who weren't Bella tended to get a feeling that made them stay away from vampires not talk to them or get friendly, despite knowing that though Alice felt a little disappointed, she wanted Phoebe to like her at least a bit and that's when she started to wonder if this was how Bella felt around Rosalie before.

"I really wish I could tell you but I really don't know, when I entered her office she was lying on the floor bleeding, I didn't think about anything else other than bringing her here, the doctor said that the wound wasn't fatal but she did loose a lot of blood and she needed stitches as well as a huge blood transfer. My father is a doctor and I already called him to check upon Prue and he's on his way here"

"Are you sure you don't know how this happened? Or who did this? I mean I could really use the information because whoever did this to her has to pay for it" Phoebe wasn't even trying to hide her anger, and the fact that she didn't believe Alice didn't help matters at all

"Why would I lie about that?" her sadness was real and Phoebe could tell that, but she didn't believe that the pixie didn't know anything. She knew it wasn't only a feeling because in her vision Prue was talking to this girl so that meant she had to see her before and during the accident… this girl was lying.

"I don't know, you tell me because I can't really ask my sister right now can I?" She turned to look at her sister again worriedly but she was still oozing anger while Alice was looking just about to cry, she didn't knew why she wasn't defending herself but she felt like she deserved being yelled at, like all of this was her fault, after all if she hadn't gone looking for the ring none of this would've happened, she was snapped out of her thoughts by an angry brunette

"So? Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there? What happened to my sister? How did this happen? And who are you? And I don't just mean your name because I know that one already"

Before Alice could answer Phoebe heard a slight pained moan and turned to her sister so fast Alice was wondering how her head was still attached to her neck. Prue was slowly opening her eyes, but Alice knew she had been awake for a bit now. When Prue spoke her voice was hoarse and weak but Alice could hear her just fine. Phoebe on the other hand had to strain to hear her and even get a bit closer to her.

"Phoebe it's ok. She saved me"

"But Prue…"

"Phoebs really, It's fine, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now" Alice knew that if she could be blushing she would be right now, fortunately for her she couldn't but she still looked sheepishly to the floor which made Prue's heart melt.

"I agree with that statement, I don't really know what happened but I know it's because of her you're lying on this bed!"

"Phoebe calm down, I will explain everything but if you keep yelling at her we won't get anywhere. First I need you to go to the house and pick up the book from the attic, afterwards we can go from there ok?" Phoebe looked like she wanted to argue further but with the glare she received from Prue she decided against it, with another glare to Alice she left the room.

"I'm sorry about that, she gets really protective sometimes" Prue said with a warm smile towards the pixie

Alice got closer to her and took her hand reassuringly while giving her a small honest smile. "I don't blame her, actually I wouldn't have expected anything less from her… and in a way I do think she's right, if I hadn't ask you for that ring this wouldn't have happened"

"It's hardly your fault, really things like this… well let's just say they don't surprise me anymore… which makes me wonder why aren't you running away from me right now, why aren't you scared? I would be in a state of panic"

Alice's smile turned embarrassed, she couldn't tell her what she was… could she? Clearly this wasn't the type of girl that would run away if she knew, I mean she tried to defend her back at her office instead of running away scared as any normal mortal would… did such a thing as a regular mortal even existed anymore? With Bella and now Prue she was really starting to doubt it.

"I don't get scared easily, I was more worried that you would get hurt. You really didn't need to defend me by the way, but it's highly appreciated nonetheless" the little pixie added with a smile which Prue returned fully, she felt really at ease around her.

"I couldn't just allow you to get hurt, though… you are kind of hard to move, close enough to a statue really… no offence" Alice looked away trying to calm herself down, she really felt like she could tell her but she needed to speak with Carlisle first, it wasn't only her secret to tell. A squeeze to her cold hand woke her up and she looked up to Prue's eyes which were filled with concern "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I really didn't mean to" Alice shoot her a small smile to reassure her and it worked like a charm, Prue looked more at ease now. "You didn't, don't worry… I am sorry if I hurt you though, the force of the impact should be giving you quite a few bruises" she said with a sad look and turned her gaze to the floor, she couldn't bare to look at the girl that she had hurt while all she had tried to do was protect her, she was a monster and that was the sad truth, her brother was right all along. Prue on the other hand didn't think the same way, this girl had saved her, had taken her to the hospital, called her sister here and she was blaming herself for what happened in her office… not possible.

"Hey, don't worry about that ok? It's hardly your fault… any of this. If it wasn't for you I'd be probably dead, so please don't blame yourself" when Alice looked into Prue's eyes all she could see was seriousness, she was grateful and totally serious about what she said, she could only nod and Prue looked satisfied for the time being.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Alice spoke again "I hope you don't mid but I asked my father to come and give you a check up, he's a really good doctor and a second opinion never hurts, right?"

"You're right, it never hurts but you didn't have to, you've already done too much for me as it is" Who was this girl? An angel of some sort of something? Well, whatever she was she was happy she was chosen for meeting her.

"It was the least I could do" the look in both their eyes held confusion and something else neither of them could place, Alice in particular didn't know why was it that she was so worried about this woman, it wasn't only the smell of her blood that drew her to the oldest Halliwell though it was clearly a factor, it was something else but she didn't know what. The peace in the atmosphere was broken as soon as the door opened and two people entered at the same time. The first to enter was Phoebe carrying the book to her chest and looking distressed which turned into a frown as soon as she spotted Alice and Prue holding hands as if they were old friends though they both seemed as if they had forgotten they were holding hands, she didn't trust Alice and for some reason she couldn't trust the person now at her side either, but with him she felt a little bit more at ease… or something resembling the feeling.

As soon as a man entered after her sister Prue's eyes almost fell out of her sockets, while she didn't really resemble Alice a lot she could see they were related; they had the same pale skin and same golden honey-like eyes, she could even bet that he was just as cold to the touch, he was just as good looking as well with his blonde hair, height and muscles, but for some reason she still found Alice way more interesting and…attractive? Prue was really confused.

"Prue, Phoebe this is my father Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle this are Phoebe and Prue Halliwell" she said while nodding to each of the sisters according to her introductions. Prue looked confused when Alice called her dad 'Carlisle' and looked at her puzzled, the little pixie turned to her and as if she had read her mind she quickly explained "Carlisle adopted me and my siblings" she said matter-of-factly and Prue nodded, now she understood, well…almost. There was still something a bit off but that could wait.

"Nice to meet you ladies, though I can't lie and say I wish it hadn't been in a better situation than this" He said calmly, his whole demeanor calmed down everyone in the room and his warm honest smile made Phoebe a little bit more trusting, at least towards him. "If you don't mind I would like to take a look at the wound miss Halliwell"

"Sure, but please call me Prue"

"Only if you agree to call me Carlisle, I don't like to be referred as doctor or Mr. Cullen" he said with a charming smile and amusement in his eyes, Prue nodded and moved as carefully as possible with the assistance of Alice who moved her gently and helped moving her gown a bit, as soon as her hand touched the skin of Prue's torso they both gasped but didn't say anything, they both let it pass as being cold and fright of hurting the other one respectively.

Carlisle took a look at the wound and told them that while it was pretty big and a bit deep it actually looked worse than it was, it should be healing nicely in a couple of weeks if she didn't move a lot and was taken care of properly "what I really don't understand, is how a wound like this could make you lose a significant amount of blood. According to your file this wound wasn't that deep" Prue didn't really know how to tell him without revealing her and her sisters secret; she looked at her sister for help but she looked as confused as the doctor, she didn't even need to have worried about answering since when she looked at Carlisle again he was looking as if he had asked the question to himself and was now helping her cover up again, but when he registered the bruises that were appearing in Prue's body he turned to look worriedly at her and then to his daughter with a question in his eyes, Alice could only look away sad and ashamed which Prue noticed quickly as well as heard a gasp from her sister, she decided to ignore her sister right now and turned to Alice.

"It's not her fault, it was an _accident_" she stressed the last word with a meaningful glare at Alice that meant that she didn't want any arguments from her "It was my fault anyway, so don't even start again Phoebs" despite the situation Phoebe actually managed a smile and a giggle at how her sister was able to figure out she was going to say something without even turning to look at her.

Carlisle looked back at Prue with a small smile "Ok, I'll be your doctor from now on if it's ok with you, I would rather keep close attention to your case, I've already cleared it with Dr. Ashworth so all I need is your approval" as soon as Prue nodded to him he continued to give her indications of how to treat the wound and that if everything went on well he would be able to remove the stitches in a couple of weeks, a month tops. After he finished speaking he turned to look at Alice "Alice why don't you join me for a minute? There is something really important that I need to tell you"

Alice already knew that he didn't want to tell her anything so much as ask her about Prue's bruises, but it was ok since she needed to speak with him too. She nodded and turned to look at Prue telling her she'd be right back, as soon as their hands lost contact they both were missing their touch and still neither of them could explain why. Alice followed her father out of the room and closed the door gently behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Charmed or any of the characters of said show and book, nor do I own Leda, that's creation of my dear Febo. I'm only borrowing them for a little while, the only thing I own is the story line. I do not make any money out of this either; I'm only doing it for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** As promised, the second chapter in a day! So please enjoy and review and I'll try to update the next chapter soon I promise!

* * *

As soon as Alice and Carlisle were out of sight and hearing range -or so the Halliwell's sisters thought- Phoebe turned to her oldest sister with what looked to be anger and concern in her eyes, she honestly didn't know if she ought to cry of happiness that her sister was ok or to yell at her for being so trusting of a girl that she had only met and to top it off that caused all the mayhem in the day in her eyes, for that instant she decided on the first option, sobbing she got closer to Prue and hold her for dear life like as if she let go of her, Prue would fade away from the planet. Prue just hold her and rubbed her back soothingly not saying anything, knowing that Phoebe needed time to process the fact that she almost lost a sister because in her eyes Alice had done something to cause all of this, she would set that right in a few minutes, but for now she needed Phoebe to know that she was indeed ok. After several minutes Phoebe calmed down enough to let go of her sister and slowly straighten up giving her a hard look that almost covered her concern

"Don't EVER scare me like that again ok? You are not allowed to die on me and Piper anytime soon, got it?"

Prue answered with a nod, a light smile and an "I promise"

After Phoebe somewhat smiled, Prue thought that she was out of any impending yelling by her sister, said thought however was terribly misplaced as Prue came to realize in the next few seconds.

"And do you mind explaining me what the hell happened here? I get home and not five minutes later I received a phone call from a girl I've never met that tells me you are in the ER, when I get here I realize that said girl is the one from my premonition and not only that and the fact that she is lying about not knowing what happened, but also I find out that you lost a significant amount of blood for such a small wound, that is tied in the list with the fact that you have so many bruises in your side that it would look like you were beaten by a baseball bat, and not only does the girl and her father give me the feeling that is warning me to stay away from them, feeling that if I may say you seem not to have since you were holding her hand all the time as if your life depended on it, you also send me to get the book from the attic from where we never have taken it out before! Is there anything you want to explain to me Prue?"

Prue didn't know whether to be scared or to laugh out loud at the fact that Phoebe barely breathed in her whole statement, she chose to do neither of those and instead tried to remain calm for the sake of Phoebe's sanity.

"Phoebs I meant what I said all this time believe me, Alice did absolutely nothing, it was my entire fault." Prue proceeded to tell her sister the entire story from where Alice showed up to her office and how after the demons appeared she tried to move Alice out of harms way but couldn't which gave her the bruises, she explained how she suddenly felt a sharp pain through her body that she couldn't place and barely saw Alice fighting the demons. Prue's story had a lot of blanks due to the time where she felt in and out of consciousness, making her and her sister decide to ask Alice about it as soon as they came back to the room. Phoebe was not entirely happy with the idea of having to tell Alice about them being witches, but she didn't see other way around it, and in any case if Alice had saved her sisters' from demons the girl deserved an explanation after she risked getting hurt herself, though she had a feeling that they were going to get more than they bargained for.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Alice was talking to Carlisle about Prue and the demons that entered the office, though they were speaking so fast that if anyone past them by they would not hear anything of what was being said.

"It was so weird Carlisle, I did not see them coming at all, any of them. The leader is the one I'm worried about, she wanted the ring at any cost and I don't know why but I know I can't let anybody get to it, it's like the ring blurs my sight at some places, but I still can't figure out how it works, also the beryl that she carries… it was feeding on her blood Carlisle, and when I tried to stop it from doing so it created some sort of shield made from her blood, but it was mixed with several peoples' blood… it almost killed her " Alice said the last part as a whisper even for them and then kept quiet for a few moments while she tried sorting through her mind why was it that she felt so protective over Prue, why she cared so much about her, in some different way even more than she cared for Bella… even more than… Jasper? Was that even possible? Jasper was her mate, her soul mate for life and husband, her friend and the one she came to for everything, the one that calmed her with just a look not even using his power and with the one she could share countless conversations without saying a word… but with Prue it was different, something so much more intense in a way.

Carlisle looked at his daughter quietly not saying anything allowing her to think clearly about everything that she needed to understand, he knew it would take more than a few minutes though but it was a start, he sensed something different when he was around them both but even he couldn't figure out what that was. After a few minutes he retook the conversation, he hated having to intrude when his daughter was obviously confused, but there were more pressing issues right now. "The Sapphire" he started placing his daughter's focus back on the subject at hand "is said to be the opposite of the Beryl, so that could explain the reason for why you could not see this woman coming inside Prue's office. If indeed the Beryl is… alive I think would be the proper term, then it could be protecting her so you can't see what's going to happen next. In any case I will be researching the subject closely, I am most curious about it."

"And what about the rest Carlisle? Do you think it's a good idea to let them know about us? I realize this is probably a subject better referred to at a family meeting, but in this case I think it's important for them to know, Prue wasn't surprised about the demons and instead she looked more surprised at the fact that I wasn't running away and that she couldn't move me, I also think that they are bound to find out as soon as they start researching for… Her"

"You are probably right, I'm not the one that would go against asking the family first but I don't think we have a choice in the matter this time" then, in a very un-Carlisle like manner he mumbled under his unnecessary breath something that sounded to Alice like "I am not looking forward to tell them about this, Rosalie is NOT going to be pleased one bit"

Alice gave her father an apologizing look while trying to fight a smirk, but before she could answer to Carlisles' statement her eyes got a far away look. Carlisle waited patiently for Alice to 'wake up' and as soon as she did she sighed. "They want to ask me the whole story, or at least fill in the blanks that were left from it that Prue do not know. I'm going back inside, I might take a while but tell Esme that I'm ok, I know how she worries" after sending her father one last resigned look she knocked on the door and entered the hospital room where Prue was now calmly in her bed with a peaceful look in her face that turned into a grin when she saw Alice. Phoebe did not seem thrilled but at least she didn't look like she wanted to kill her anymore and that was good enough for Alice at the moment. But what Alice suddenly realized was that she wasn't worried anymore, not about the demoness at least, now what worried her was what Prue would think about her when she told her who she was…rather what she was, and even then the smile in Prue's face had the same effect as Jasper's power when trying to calm someone, she smiled lightly and danced her way to Prue's side as if dragged by a magnet where she held her hand tightly and without taking her eyes off of her she said loud enough for them to hear her "I believe there is something you want to ask me"

"You were listening?" Phoebe asked getting a bit irritated with Alice again, though she didn't say anything else, she just stood there arms crossed looking at the pixie-like girl.

"No, I wasn't" Alice answered with a nervous tone. She really wasn't listening in, she had a lot to discuss with Carlisle and wanted to give the girls privacy, so she blocked the conversation in the room. She kept looking at Prue that was not saying anything, she just gave Alice's hand a light squeeze that reassured Alice a little.

"I have something I need to tell you both, but I think I should explain what happened in Prue's office first."

Alice continued telling the story from where the demoness entered Prue's office turning filling the blanks the oldest Halliwell left and omitting how the Beryl had tried feeding on her for the moment.

"… as soon as I was able to do so, I grabbed Prue and carried her here, you know the rest"

When she turned to look at Phoebe, the youngest Halliwell had a dumbfounded look on her face while Prue just looked amazed… and even more grateful than before. She wasn't surprised at Alice's strength, she already knew the pixie was stronger than she looked from the time she was sent flying to the wall by said pixie when she tried to save her, but before she could even get a word out, Phoebe interrupted, _it's becoming a very annoying habit. _Prue thought

"Hold on a minute. You are telling me that not only did you got rid of five demons by yourself without even a scratch on you, but you also carried my sister for quite a few miles all the way to the hospital in time for her not to die of blood loss… either you are a very good liar or you are hiding something from us, and I'll put my money on the second one. Is this what you said you needed to tell us?"

Alice turned to look sheepishly to the floor, and if she could blush she knew she was certain to be doing so right now. She let go of Prue's hand and stood up moving to the corner of the room to look out the window; it had been a foggy day all day making it easy for her to move around on foot without calling attention on herself. She sighed and in a very low voice that barely reached the sisters she continued.

"Yes, that is what I needed to tell you. You see, when I was done with the demons the woman turned to me and tried to have the Beryl feed from me… she couldn't. That's how I was able to get Prue out; I positioned myself in between Prue and the Beryl and got her out of the office. The Beryl I think, needs the blood to 'live' but even then it cannot feed on me when I have no blood of my own, and even if I had my blood would be dead, so there was no use on her trying…"

"What do you mean 'no blood'? what are you?" the voice that came out of Phoebe was so unlike her that caused Prue to cringe, Phoebe's voice came out filled with venom and disgust, something usually reserved for demons, but then again Alice apparently was one in her eyes.

Alice never turned away from the window, instead she continued looking outside and with all the calm she could muster she answered.

"Vampire. I'm a vampire"


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **As you know, I don't own any of the characters of either Charmed or Twilight, I'm just borrowing them. Leda is creation of Febo and the only thing I own is the story line, you know the deal already.

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for all of your comments! I am so sorry about the mistake I did with Carlisle's name and thanks for letting me know, I've already corrected it. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, is my favorite so far! Thanks to my darling Febo for all of the support and ideas for this chapter, they are hugely appreciated. And now lets go on with the show! Enjoy and remember to comment, you know how much I love them!

* * *

The silence in the room was such that you could hear the girls breathing. Alice could not see anything about how the sisters would react since they were not sure how to react themselves, let alone make any decisions, so she just stood there as immobile as a statue holding her unnecessary breath.

Phoebe's mind was reeling, she was confused, scared, angry, protective of Prue, disgusted and underneath it all -as much as she was bothered by it- she was grateful because, despite her being a vampire, Alice did save her sister.

Prue's thoughts and feelings however, were more hectic than those of her sister. She felt grateful beyond anything else though, grateful for Alice saving her, for trusting them enough to tell them what she truly was; but she was concerned too because, weren't vampires one of the creatures she was supposed to fight against? Creatures like that were supposed to be evil… but Alice had to be different because after all she saved her, she was bleeding all over the office and Alice being what she was –and if the knowledge she held about their diet was true- Alice had to be feeling hungry at the time and Prue ought to be dead by now but she wasn't, Alice didn't feed on her… she had been an easy prey and Alice had taken her to a hospital instead. She knew she should be feeling scared but the truth was that she felt safe around the pixie, she trusted her and it was going to stay that way.

Just then Alice gasped and turned to look at Prue with obvious surprise in her eyes, Prue though suddenly confused just extended her hand towards a still shocked pixie and as soon as Alice took it Prue pulled her towards her which Alice allowed. "Thank you" Prue said tightening her hold on Alice's body.

"What? Hold on a minute Prue, she just told us she's a vampire and all you can say is "thank you"? We're supposed to fight her Prue; she could hurt you or someone else!"

"That's right I could. But I am not going to" Alice said carefully disentangling herself from Prue's arms.

"And why would I believe you? For all we know you could be a part of all of this, so forgive me for not trusting you after you lied to me about not knowing what had happened to my sister"

"Phoebe, stop it right now!" Prue called to her sister causing her to look slightly offended about being scolded by her older sister who she was trying to protect, very deep inside her she knew she was being unfair to the pixie-like girl since she had indeed saved her sister, but how could she truly trust a vampire? However what came next from Alice's mouth surprised her.

"It's ok Prue; she's right in not trusting me. I am a vampire after all and despite what I did I am still a predator, a very dangerous one at that, honestly I am surprised that you trust me so easily, though I have to admit it's happened before. You see, apart from my best friend and you, humans get the innate sense to stay away from us contrary to feel the need to get closer." She turned to look at Phoebe now and the youngest Halliwell could see just how serious she was being about this and even more about what she was about to say next, the look in Alice's face prevented her from turning to look away, Alice was trying to make her point as clear as possible and she was sure of it "But I am NOT going to hurt Prue or anybody else you can be sure of that. My family and I, we are different from others of our kind. We feed from animals instead of humans and that is the reason for the color of our eyes, ours are golden while other vampires who feed on humans have red eyes"

Phoebe despite being as distrusting as she was on demons had to admit that she believed Alice, if it was a mistake on her part or not would be something she would find out in time, but for the time being she had no reason to keep treating Alice as she was doing now, she would try to be a little more polite towards Alice, that didn't necessarily meant that she would have to trust her but even if only for her sister she had to try.

Prue that had been looking at Alice the entire time now turned to look at her sister and somehow she saw that for the time being Phoebe would not do anymore remarks against Alice, she saw understanding and while she knew she still didn't trust Alice, for now it was all she would ask of her because for now it was enough. Prue chose to keep on with the subject at hand having questions of her own for the pixie-like vampire anyway.

"So that's the reason you look like Carlisle even if it's just a little? You told me he adopted you, does that mean he…made you?"

Alice turned back to look at Prue in order to give her explanation now that she was sure Phoebe wouldn't be attacking her, she had to admit that she now understood how Bella felt around Rosalie and made it a point to remember to tell Rosalie to treat Bella far better in the future, that is if they ever saw Bella again.

"Not really, Carlisle turned almost everyone in our family except from Jasper and me. Jasper had been turned by another vampire in the South of Texas and I just recently learned that a vampire turned me in order to save me from a nomad called James when I was in an asylum. I'm really the only one in my family that can't remember their life before being a vampire. Several years back I encountered Jasper and together we went looking for Carlisle, ever since then we've been a part of the Cullen family."

Prue had been so caught up in the story that she barely registered when Alice stopped talking, she had her mind filled with questions about Alice and her life, but she was debating with herself whether she should ask something that was really bugging her. She turned to look at Alice and saw that the pixie was smirking but her eyes held reassurance and caring as always, soon enough the reassurance was not only in her eyes though.

"It's ok Prue, you can ask me about him. Jasper is my mate, we've been married several decades too as well" Without knowing why, Alice noticed that at the end her tone had changed to one of disappointment and she was sure Prue had caught that too.

Prue indeed had caught it but she was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she brushed it off as imagining things. To listen to Alice say that she was married and had a 'mate' filled Prue with jealousy and disappointment. Of course Alice would have someone, what was there not to like? She was beautiful, she was funny, she danced into a room with the grace of a ballerina and… hold on, what the hell? since when did she like women? Though probably the term would be 'woman' instead. No use denying it to herself, she was attracted to a very beautiful, very _married_ vampire.

Alice didn't need Jasper's talent to know how Prue was feeling right now because it was clear in her eyes, she felt the disappointment inside her grow too but she needed to keep her thoughts on the subject, this would have to wait.

"Prue?" Alice asked bringing the oldest Halliwell out of her reverie, when Prue's focus was on her once again she kept going "You had more questions for me?"

"What? Oh, yes! In fact that would be my next question. How do you know what I'm about to ask you? Do you read minds?"

The sound that came out from Alice's mouth could not be described as something other than wind-chimes and Prue thought that it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

"No I don't, that would be my brother Edward. I can see the future though my visions are subjective, depending on what people decide I see the different outcomes"

"So everyone in your family has a gift?"

"No, Edward read minds with the only exception of Bella's… we are not sure why though, and Jasper can both feel and manipulate emotions but he uses it mostly to calm people down in case things get out of hand, is very useful on a confrontation"

"You said Carlisle changed your family, but if he only feeds from animals like you then how come he did it?"

"Carlisle as you'll learn is the most kind-hearted of all of us. He changes people only when they can't make it alive. Esme had…several broken bones after she fell from a cliff, my brother Edward was dying of Spanish influenza, my sister Rosalie was unconscious and bleeding in an alley and my brother Emmet was mauled by a bear. Of course I am only telling you the basics, they will have to tell you the stories themselves"

Prue for now had gotten her curiosity sated, she didn't really had anymore questions right now, well she did, mostly about this Bella girl but figured it could wait. The room fell into a deep silence again with none of the members on the bed part of the room feeling like breaking it being perfectly content just in the company of each other and right now not caring for the reason. However the only person that seemed to have her brain working at the time had a far more important matter to attend to than just getting lost in somebody's eyes so before she lost the other two girls completely she broke the silence.

"Ok you two, could you please come back to the land of the living… ummm no offence Alice"

"None taken" Alice said while turning to look at Phoebe, she needed all the points she could get and she wasn't about to ruin it.

"What's on your mind Phoebs?"

"The demoness you've been talking about actually. We need to figure out who she is and what does she want, I won't have you running into her unprepared again Prue"

"And I agree with her Prue. Though it's not necessary for you to look for what she wants Phoebe, I know what it is. My… the sapphire ring I got from Prue, that technically I still need to buy from you, sorry" Prue was sure that if the pixie could blush she'd be red as a tomato right about now.

"It's ok actually, with the chaos that is my office people will think that someone got in to rob the whole place, it's only natural that something gets…lost. God I hate it when my job gets involved in this. Anyway, Phoebs could you bring the book over? Hopefully she will be in here"

Phoebe took the book to Prue so she could start looking for the demoness, but after just the second flick of the page, the pages started to turn by themselves. Prue and Phoebe were already used to it but Alice was starting to think she was crazy. Prue turned to look at her and smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. My grandmother has the tendency to do this to help us"

"You could say she's kind of our second guardian angel, the first being…" Phoebe continued pausing to look at Prue, she wasn't sure of how much she should tell Alice but when Prue nodded she knew she didn't have much option, Alice knew far too much already, one more thing couldn't hurt.

"The first being Leo, our white lighter but we'll explain later."

That's when the pages stopped leaving the book open in the right page as usual and the three girls got close to read what it said, the close proximity wasn't lost on either Alice nor Prue and at first they stared at each other for what felt like hours until Alice reluctantly turned her eyes to the book causing Prue to sigh softly and do the same.

When she looked at the book Prue didn't know whether to drool or bury herself in the bed and cower under the covers, Alice just felt a deep anger and Phoebe was utterly shocked at the beauty of the woman. Despite Leda clearly being a demoness, the Halliwell's had to admit that she was pretty attractive, and clearly royalty demon-wise, though the picture in the book hardly showed it. The way she moved when they were in Prue's office was really graceful, she had pale skin, though not as pale as Alice, deep blue eyes, full lips and a really nice body, the clothes she wore clearly accentuated her curves, also her long blonde hair was nothing short of the ones you saw on movies it even looked silky. But despite her beauty, she easily gave away an evil aura, you could be easily attracted to her if you didn't immediately feel like you had to run away from her if she came too close to you. What they read at the beginning of the page though made their eyes almost fall out of their sockets.

"_Sephyl Sisters_

_Existing from the beginning of times, these sisters own the domain of the sephyls, each sephyl controls the mind, the body or the soul._

_Lilith: The oldest of the sisters, mother of the vampires and Adams' first wife, she owns the body sephyl. Being terribly dangerous and destructive everything that stands on her path meets its end. During the fight to bring her down, white lighters, leprechauns, gnomes, fairies, vampires, witches and angels were destroyed at her hands. Unable to destroy her she was confined into the brooch of the blood beryl that was lost. The beryl as the name implies, feeds on blood and its defensive attack is a shield made of it. While the shield is powerful and impenetrable, for the beryl to project it, it must have a large supply of blood from other people seeing as if it was merely projected from one individual, the shield would not be strong enough and would kill the victim instantly. To vanquish her you must destroy the brooch going first through the blood beryl._

_Eishet: Second in line and created by Satan's hatred, she owns the mind sephyl. She was confined into the ring with the sapphire. Beware of it, it clouds the mind of the bearer and it feeds on feelings, the stronger the feelings the more powerful it becomes. Shall the sephyl and Eishets' spirit grows strong enough, the second wife of Satan will be reborn. Destroy the ring in order to vanquish Eishet._

_Eve: The last of the three sisters owns probably the most powerful of all, the soul sephyl. Unable to neither vanquish nor confine her, Eve is the only original demoness possessing all her power intact. Shall you come across her be very wary, for the sephyl, an Amethyst placed in a necklace, has the power of absorb and/or restore the soul of the victim, creating either fear, panic, hallucinations of terror or peace, calm and tranquility. It leaves the victim soulless in their world of fear and remorse in the case of the first, and in the case of restoring it heals the soul by giving back the joyful memories of the victim."_

For a very long moment not one of the girls spoke a word. For the first time ever since she realized she was a Charmed one, Phoebe was considering running as far away as possible from San Francisco carrying her sister if necessary. One look at Alice showed her that she was considering the same thing seeing as she was glancing from the book to Prue and back again, Prue however had her eyes glued to the page in front of her and Phoebe asked herself how much time could she go not even blinking but Prue was already far too concentrated in what she had just read to even notice the looks that she was getting from both Alice and Phoebe.

Three? How? The first one had nearly killed her with not so much as a look and turns out there were two more? And not only were they about to face three demonesses, but THE three most important and powerful of all, how in the heck did they managed to find Satan's wives? She was sure her face showed all the horror she was feeling, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do or how to react, she didn't know how they were going to vanquish them, she didn't know anything, for the first time in her life Prue was scared and she was showing it.

A cold hand suddenly covered hers and gently squeezed it to show Prue that she was not alone. Prue turned to her side seeing Alice that was trying to smile encouragingly but not being very successful at it, even Prue could see the distress in the golden eyes no matter how much Alice was trying to conceal it, however she understood what Alice was trying to say with no words: 'we'll fight, and we'll win' they didn't know how that was for sure but Prue knew that Alice was not going to abandon her and that was the important part of it. When Phoebe managed to turn to look at Prue again she saw something else other than fear though and that was determination, her sister was going to fight and she knew no amount of sweet talking, begging or crying was going to change her mind so she decided to keep all those things to herself. After what felt like hours, Prue cleared her throat and started speaking, never letting go of Alice's hand.

"Ok, apparently we have a lot of work to do but lets start in the beginning. Phoebe you call Piper and tell her to get her ass back here NOW, there is no time for anything anymore."

Phoebe was still so shocked that she never even thought of answering to her sister that she was not her secretary and just did as was told, later on when she had time to breathe and calm down she would get back at Prue for that but not now. Alice squeezed Prue's hand again causing the oldest Halliwell to turn.

"I'll call Carlisle, we are going to need all the help we can get" Alice smiled at her sweetly and was about to leave when she felt Prue's hold tighten, when she looked at her and saw the fear in Prue's eyes she nodded in understanding and took out her cell phone to call Carlisle, when she finished the call that was made in a too quick tone for Prue to know what was said she hang up and sat by Prue's side.

"He's coming here right now and he's bringing the whole family with him. Don't worry Prue we'll figure this out, you won't be hurt again, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I'll stick to you like Velcro if necessary but you won't get hurt again."

Prue had never heard anybody as upset and determined as Alice sounded right now and she was really glad she was in Alice's good books, she would be running away now if she wasn't. After Phoebe hung up and told them that Piper was taking the first flight back Prue went back to her normal bossy self for the time being.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait… Oh! I almost forgot… LEO!"

Alice just turned to look at her with a confused look in her face and Prue just send one back to her amusedly saying she would understand in a moment. After she called him for a second time with no results, Phoebe turned to look at her sister questioningly to which Prue only responded by calling him again.

"For Christ sake Leo we don't have time for this right now, get in here!"

A silver light appeared creating the form of what Alice assumed was Leo "Prue what's the matter? What happened to you?"

"I had a very close encounter with a demoness this morning, she gave me a souvenir so we didn't forget her and took quite a lot of blood from me while doing so" she said while Leo got close to her, Prue seeing this and knowing what he was trying to do, she carefully shifted to her side with Alice's help so she could show him where the wound was, Leo placed his hands above the stitched wound and a golden glow emanated from them slowly making the wound disappear completely before moving away from her again and turning to look at his side, for the first time noticing they weren't alone.

"Um, hi. Not to be rude but, who are you?" He asked while getting closer to her extending his hand towards Alice which she took.

"I'm Alice Cullen, I'm a friend of Prue's" she said clearly not adding Phoebe into it since she knew that they weren't actually friends and not wanting to upset Phoebe anymore by saying so. Before Leo could say anything else Prue interrupted him.

"You'll understand what happened in a moment Leo including who is she, I'll explain later but for now please tell us everything you know about the "Sephyl sisters" and don't spare any details."

That's when Prue knew in how much trouble they were in, because just in case the book's information hadn't frightened them enough, the paleness and terror in Leo's face did. They were in trouble… in a LOT of trouble, and the only thing she could do right now was pray that they could come out of this alive.


	7. Author's Note IMPORTANT! SEE IMAGES!

Go to my profile and click on my home page link! My dear Febo made drawings for this story featuring, Leda, Eishet and Eve and if I may say so they are FANTASTIC! Hopefully you'll be able to picture them better with this, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** I own nothing! the characters are not mine and I do not make any money out of this, I merely borrow them for entertainment.

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry for the amazingly LONG delay! I have no intention of leaving this story, but for some reason this chapter was the bane of my existence for a long while, I just couldn't put it together and it took me forever to be somewhat happy with it, I do hope you enjoy it, and please press that cute little button underneath the chapter and leave a review, you know how I love them!

* * *

Leo turned to look at Prue with a frightened look on his face. He had vaguely heard about the Sephyl sisters, but in truth he didn't know much since they have been before his time as a white-lighter, all he knew were stories. But those stories might as well have come out of a horror movie and people's worst nightmares mixed into one. That's when he understood what had happened to Prue… well at least the 'who did it' part, this was not good… not good at all.

"Prue, who… which sister did this?" he asked with a slight tremor in his voice, no use trying to pretend he wasn't scared at this point, he already showed it and he doubted it would work anyway, they knew him too well.

"If what the book says is true, then it was Lilith" Prue answered trying to contain the tremor in her voice without much success. She was used to take charge and hold it together, while being scared was nothing new to her, showing it was an entire different story.

"Prue, that's not possible. I mean, Lilith was confined into a brooch centuries ago during the fight and there is no possible way for her to do this to you, if it had really been Lilith then you would not be in a hospital right now, you'd be dead" Leo explained as calmly as he could. There was no way Lilith had done this, it simply wasn't possible, if she had broken free half the world would be in chaos by now and the other half would be dead, besides, there was no reason for her to appear out of nowhere just to fight against Prue and her sisters, she was far too high in the food chain for her to bother with so little matters as the ones addressed daily by the Source.

For the first time ever since they read the book Phoebe seemed to regain some sort of her ability to move, at least enough to turn to glare at Leo while Alice growled menacingly at him who had the decency to blush and look apologizing while looking a bit stunned in the process.

"So basically you are telling me that I am crazy? Leo I know what I saw, I know what I read! This is not my first time; this is my life and my sisters'! We do not take things lightly and we would not be asking you about them if we weren't sure what we were going up against!" Prue was about to say more but Alice just held her tighter to trying and soothe her. Prue turned to look at Alice but the smile that she had seen before had disappeared and now she looked angrily at Leo while her sister talked to the white-lighter.

"She' right Leo. After all these years how could you even think that we would call you for something like this if we weren't sure? Prue almost died, in fact she would've if it hadn't been for Alice and I warn you that I have no intention of losing a sister just because of your stubbornness."

"Phoebe is not that I don't believe you, but what you just told me is highly unlikely. Fighting you guys is the job of the Source for a reason. Lilith and the other two sisters were the wives of Satan, they are far too high up in power to go against you just because they felt like it, Lilith would certainly not go through all the trouble of breaking a seal and come out just to be entertained because even with the power of three she could kill you all in less than a minute…" Leo could not even finish his sentence before Alice interrupted him.

"Didn't you just listen to what Phoebe told you? .DIED. How little attention do you pay" she uttered gritting her teeth "I don't know how she came out, nor do I care but unless several demons have a blood shield as a weapon then that WAS Lilith. I would suggest you start thinking before you speak and gather all the information before you dismiss what people tell you" She turned to look at Prue and then Phoebe looking extremely irritated and as calmly as possible she tried speaking again. "How can you work with someone that does not trust you completely?"

Leo turned to look at Alice looking affronted and incredulous; he never had anybody talking to him like that before. However, before he could say anything Phoebe took the lead back to the topic at hand, now was not the time to get into a fight, even when what Alice said was true.

"I'm sorry Leo, but she's right and besides we have no time to get into an argument right now. That woman did not come all the way here to be entertained, she came here for Alice's ring and almost killed my sister while trying to get it. We need to know all we can about the ring, we know another one of the sisters is in it but we need to know how to destroy it, I have a feeling that Lilith will keep bothering us until she gets it… Leo, what's wrong?"

"Two things actually, but we should start with the least complicated one, you said she wants Alice's ring, is that a sapphire ring?" when Alice nodded her head he continued looking even more confused than before "not to be rude, but how exactly is that you came across that ring?"

"From Prue actually, I was in her office talking to her about acquiring the ring when all this mess happened, the only reason I looked for it though, was because of one of my visions. I usually never have visions of the past, I see the future based on what other people decide, but for me to have a vision of the past is unheard of. Nevertheless several months ago after we had just killed a vampire that was after my best friend and heard what he had to say about me, I had a vision of what I can only assume was me as a kid holding my mother's hand, nothing special other than the fact that she had this ring on her finger, I wanted to get it, if only to have something from her" her tone turned melancholic and it made Prue found herself wanting to comfort her, as it was there were too many people in the room and she wasn't even sure what was the matter with her so she settled for looking her in the eye and giving the pixie an encouraging smile which Alice somewhat returned.

"What is that relevant Leo?" asked Phoebe while trying not to look confused and surprised at the amount of intimacy her sister was showing towards a vampire, a female vampire that they barely even knew at that.

"Well, and this is just the information I have which is not much, from what I've heard the ring was some sort of heirloom, Satan gave Eishet the ring as a gift before she was confined in it and the ring was supposed to go down her family from generation to generation, nobody else should have been able to get a hold of it, so either the ring got misplaced or…"

"Or I could be Eishet's heir? I know I can't sleep, but if I had nightmares I am sure this one would be one of them"

At that moment Alice let go of Prue altogether and went to stand by the window. For what seemed like ages no one spoke, Alice didn't even breathed just letting what Leo just told them sink in.

"He was right" she said, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"Who was right Alice? Leo?" Asked Phoebe more than a little disturbed by the idea that they could have in the room an heir of one of the most powerful demonesses in history.

"No, or at least I don't know for sure; I was referring to my brother Edward" she took an unneeded breath before continuing "he's always said that all of us are soulless monsters, I've kept telling him time and again that it's not true because we care for others instead of feeding on them, we keep to ourselves so we don't hurt anyone, he's in love with a human for heaven's sake! That would not be possible if we didn't have souls, but if what Leo said is right then… I guess my brother is not as wrong as I believed him to be"

"Alice, not even Leo is sure about that, first we need to gather all of our information before we get to any conclusions, but even if it's true I can assure you that you are not soulless and most definitely not a monster." Prue extended her hand to Alice so she came closer, when she finally grabbed her hand she continued "You saved me Alice, you could have stayed there watching Leda kill me and feed on my blood but you didn't, instead you decided to fight against her and brought me here to be looked after, no monster would ever have done that"

"Uhmm… would anybody be kind enough to enlighten me here?" asked a flabbergasted Leo that now was looking just as confused as Phoebe did.

"Later Leo, first thing's first. You said that there were two things to deal with here, one of them was the ring, what was the other one?" said Prue that didn't think she would like to explain what was going on just yet, mainly because she needed time to figure it out herself and by the confused look in Alice's face she had a feeling she was not the only one.

Leo looked confused and seemed to be considering pushing the issue but decided that waiting would not be such a bad idea and moved to the next subject on the list

"You said woman, how was she physically?" asked Leo honestly confused

"What does that have to do with anything Leo, who cares how she looked like!" asked an enraged Phoebe while Alice and Prue looked completely taken aback

"It does Phoebe, if what you said is right there may be a chance that the one you fought is indeed NOT Lilith, so please just humor me, ok? How did that woman looked like?"

Alice exchanged a confused look with Prue and Phoebe and chose to be the one to carry with the conversation

"She was gorgeous, as simple as that. She had blue eyes and blonde silky hair; tall and pale… not as pale as me but still. And exactly why are we talking about her and not the other two?"

"Because that is not Lilith you fought, the one you just described is Leda, she has Lilith's beryl but she's not Lilith, the power comes from inside the Beryl which is where Lilith is concealed though and… I just lost you all didn't I?"

The sisters and Alice were all once again shocked into silence; now there were three major demonesses plus a woman that either was possessed or working for them with no seemingly possible way to destroy because, how could you even get close to those things with the intent of vanquishing them without getting close to death yourself?

Phoebe was the one to speak next, letting Alice and her sister try to digest the news, Alice was starting to look paler which was an achievement in and out itself, but she could hardly blame her, she had just found out that she may be Eishet's heir on top of everything else, she didn't even think a vampire could take all of this without going into some sort of shock.

"Leda… ok please explain"

"Remember that I am not entirely sure of a lot of this, right now I am mostly working on educated guesses because even the elders are too hesitant to speak about them. What I can tell you about it is that when Leda found the brooch she was nothing else that just a normal girl. However the beryl on the brooch is quite powerful because it conceals Lilith, the first wife of Satan and so the beryl is 'alive' I guess you can call it, my better guess is that Lilith somehow managed to take control over Leda, getting her to work for her. I'm sorry I can't tell you much about it, all this happened before my time as a white lighter so I don't know as much as the elders do."

"Hold on" said Prue "you are telling us that not only do we have to fight against three major demonesses that can kill us with just one look, but her puppet as well? Not only that, we are also working on guesses now! You have got to be kidding me"

"Leo, we NEED to know what's going on here. Go and talk to the elders and get every small piece of information you can, I don't care if you have to beat it out of them, I won't let anything happen to Prue or someone else again just because those cowards refuse to give us any information"

Leo looked stunned, Phoebe rarely spoke like this but seeing it was her sister that got hurt he definitely understood, one look at Alice and he knew that she agreed Phoebe. He took a moment to look around him, the whole picture was too shocking: Phoebe was standing by her sister's bed with her arms crossed and a mixture of fright, anger and determination on her face. Prue looked confused and was trying to be the strong one while comforting the pixie vampire at the same time and Alice… she was trying so hard not to look frightened that she almost achieved it, in fact she moved to hold Prue protectively while whispering something on her ear, he suspected she was trying to soothe her, but her eyes were almost pitch black with a look of pained anger and what looked like… devotion in her features? though Leo couldn't be entirely sure about the last one he was sorry for anyone that crossed her path right now and made a mental note not to anger her again.

"Leo! What in the world are you waiting for? Go!" snapped Prue that had for a moment emerged from Alice's arms to wake up the entranced white-lighter. Quickly, Leo gave a hasty nod and orbed out of the room as fast as he possibly could, he did not need to be in a room full of irate women that could practically kill him over again with not too much trouble.

Prue sighed softly and turned to look at her sister "Well, usually I would be afraid to jinx it by saying this, but quite honestly I don't think I can: I can't think that this day could possibly get any worse"

"I agree, we already have wives of Satan going after us, a 'vegetarian' vampire that may or may not be Eishet's heir and a puppet for Lilith, I can't see how our day could worsen" said a resigned Phoebe.

"How about an almost entire family of vegetarian vampires" asked Alice

"Pardon?"

"My family Prue, they'll be here in one minute"

"Ughh" said Phoebe "we spoke too soon Prue"

"They are here? Now? Why?" asked Prue going into over drive.

"Simple, they want to meet you. My brother Emmett is especially excited about getting to know you which is hardly a surprise… he's sort of the 'life of the party' so to speak, he may look intimidating but in reality he's just a huge teddy bear; then there's Esme, she's our mother for all intents and purposes as well as the heart of the family; I already told you about Jasper and my sister… well, let's just say that I'm sorry"

Before Prue and Phoebe could even begin to ask her why was she apologizing for the door opened revealing a very beautiful and angry blonde woman.

"And just what exactly is it that you are apologizing for Alice?"

Alice just rolled her eyes while the room filled up with the rest of what the Halliwell's could only assume to be the rest of the Cullens.

"Not now Rosalie, we are in a hospital so please behave yourself" Carlisle turned to look at Prue with a kind smile that would have melted her if it wasn't for the fact that she had her eyes on another smaller and cuter vampire already. Suddenly she felt a small pang of jealousy and confusion that seemed to come out of nowhere, when she found the gaze of a dirty blonde male she thought she had found the source of those feelings, that must be Jasper.

"Prue, Phoebe, please allow me to introduce you to my family"

Prue and Phoebe shared a look that both of them seemed to be able to interpret just right: they were wrong, this day was about to turn into a much more interesting one.


End file.
